A reactor pressure vessel of a boiling water reactor typically has numerous piping systems. Such piping systems are utilized, for example to transport water throughout the reactor pressure vessel. For example, core spray piping delivers water to a reactor core.
Over the life of the reactor, the piping is often inspected to verify integrity. For example, the piping welds must be periodically inspected for Inter Granular Stress Corrosion Cracking (IGSCC). Based upon such inspections, the piping may require either repair or replacement.
Problems arise when attempting to inspect small or tight radius elbows on small diameter core spray piping and jet pump riser inlet piping systems, using volumetric ultrasonic techniques. Known pipe inspecting apparatus may not be able to sufficiently cover pipe elbow weld areas for volumetric ultrasonic examinations because of an inability to maintain ultrasonic transducer contact with the surface to be examined.
It would be desirable to provide an easy to use pipe inspection apparatus and methods for inspecting nuclear reactor piping. Preferably, the apparatus and methods would utilize a motion that more readily conforms to the contours of the pipe elbows. It would also be desirable to facilitate maintaining ultrasonic transducers of the inspection apparatus in sufficient contact with the surface of the piping being inspected to allow the ultrasonic transducers to produce accurate scan readings.